Secret Meetings
by silentreaper06
Summary: Kendall and James have been meeting this way for a while now, just for a simple release. But what if one of them wants something more? James/Kendall Not for underage eyes. You have been warned.


**AN: Hey guys, silentreaper06 here. I'll be working on Big Time Ambush when I can, but for now, here's a simple oneshot that I wrote a while ago. I love the Kames pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. If I did, it would absolutely not be a kid's show.**

Kendall POV

James kissed me roughly, pushing me up against a wall. We were currently in a supply closet, and he needed a release. After all, that's what we were to each other: a way to release all of the pressure and stress of the day. I never thought I'd want more than that, that I'd ever mind just being a no-stress fuck, but around the fourth or fifth time we did this I started to feel something.

I felt his lips leave mine and saw him smirk at me. "What took us so long to do this, Kendall?" he said in a husky, sexy, I-really-really-need-it-now voice. I would have answered him, but the only thing that came out was an "Aaah, fuck!" as his lips attached themselves to my neck, kissing up and down. Fuck, I needed this. My body acted on its own as I ground my hips up against him.

That bastard pulled his body away and pinned me against the wall, one hand holding my wrists and one hand against my stomach. "Uhhnn... James..." I whined, wanting more friction. He just smirked at me and said "You want me, Kendall?"

"Yes..."

"How bad do you want it?" That bastard was going to make me beg like a dog. Although, to be fair, I was humping his leg like one.

"So fucking bad..."

"You want my cock in your ass?"

"Yes, James." I was getting more pissed off by the second. I needed him, and he was being a tease.

"Say it, then." Fucking sexy bastard.

"I want your long, hard cock in my tight ass."

He smirked at me and said "Who am I to deny you when you say it so sexy?" James kissed me and released my wrists. Immediately, my hands went to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. James pulled my shirt off, breaking our kiss so he could ravish my body with his lips. He pulled down my pants and boxers, revealing my aching cock. He licked it from base to tip, teasing me even more. James took in the head, licking the precum from the slit before taking my whole dick into his mouth. I cried out in pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue every chance he got. "James! James, fuck! More!" I screamed, practically tasting my orgasm. I was so close. He grabbed my ass, digging his nails into the skin, and I lost it, coming in his mouth. I fell back against the wall, and he took his mouth off, swallowing every last drop of my seed.

"You taste so fucking good, Kendall," James purred, pulling himself up. That's when I noticed that he was shirtless, which was odd because I didn't ever see him take it off. Either way, those washboard abs were killing me. He pulled his pants off (wow, no underwear) and reached into his pocket for something. I was about to ask what it was before he pulled out a bottle of lotion. Cocoa butter, I noticed. How did I not notice that when I was grinding against him? Oh yeah, I was kind of focused on my own pleasure.

While my mind was focused on that, James was putting that lotion to practical use. My train of thought stopped completely when I felt my inner walls being penetrated. I groaned as he moved his finger inside me. I felt another finger slip inside, and he stretched me. I grunted as he pushed his fingers in and out of me, loving the feeling I missed so much, and then it wasn't there anymore. I was about to say something about it when James lifted me up and, in one fluid motion, penetrated me fully, pressing my back against the wall.

"AH! F-f-uck, James..." I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist. James took this as a sign to move (which it was) and pulled out only to thrust back in. He did this a few more times before I felt him hit that one spot.

"OH MY GOD, JAMES!" I screamed. "Do that again!" James smirked and thrusted hard against that spot again. He started thrusting faster and faster, hitting that spot every time. I felt another orgasm build up and started riding him. James felt this and said "You like this, baby?"

"God, yes!" I screamed.

"Say my name, Kendall." He grabbed my dick and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"James! James, fuck!" I felt my orgasm getting closer and closer.

"You wanna come, baby?"

"Yes, James!" I could almost feel it. So fucking close. He thrusted into me three more times before I lost it, coming between our chests. He followed suit only a few seconds later. I felt him pull out, and my emotions overtook my brain. I had to ask him.

"James..." I said as he pulled on his pants.

"Yeah?" he asked. I pulled on my underwear and pants before speaking again.

"I was wondering if... if you wanted... something more than what we have now."

James looked at me while I put my shirt back on, not looking forward to washing out the cum stains later. "What do you mean? What do we have?"

He put his shirt on, and I looked away. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I was about to open the door and run back to the apartment to let out the tears that were fighting to show themselves when he grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"I never said I didn't want something more," he said, smiling at me.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he seriously saying what I thought he was saying? "Do you... are you..."

"Asking to be your boyfriend? Yes, Kendall, I am. Sometimes, I lay awake at night, just thinking about the next time I'll be able to do this again. I started this because I really wanted you and no one else. So would you go out with me?"

I hugged him, screaming "Yes, yes, James, I'd love to!"

He hugged me back, stroking my back. He pulled away and kissed me, not hard and rough, but sweet and soft. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart and walked out of the closet (ha ha, very funny) holding hands.

That night, we made love instead of fucking. Instead of worrying about our release, we just wanted to feel each other. And we even cuddled afterward. As I started to drift off to sleep that night, I heard him say "I love you, Kendall."

I smiled the widest I've ever smiled and said "I love you too, James."


End file.
